A Collection of Warshipping Oneshots!
by Become One With Russia
Summary: Here's another fanfic I posted back when I was Miuchi-chan. I'll try to update it, too, but, if you've been reading my stories, you'd know that I'm in the middle of a few, so I don't know how often the updates will be. M to be safe for the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

First One-Shot:

Not Again!

DOOM Fangirl: "This is a story posted when I was Miuchi-chan. A lot of people seemed to really like it, so I'm putting it back up, in hopes that more people will like it. After all, that's why I write-for my readers! =) Enjoy!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, most of the guys would be gay, and they'd have massive orgies. Anyway, this one-shot is going to show you what USUALLY happens when Seto and Alister try to, er, "go for it".

Seto had just gotten home from ANOTHER stressful day at work. He HAD let some steam off by firing a few incompetent workers.

_Then, again, _he thought, _MOST of my workers are incompetent…_

He had just begun to shout out, "I'm home!", but had only gotten out, "I" before he was tackled by his red-haired boyfriend.

"Hello, Alister," Seto sighed.

"Come with me," Alister said, getting off Seto and running to his boyfriend's room. (You read right: "HIS BOYFRIEND'S room" In other words: "they DON'T sleep together!")

Seto shook his head hopelessly and followed.

He looked around. The only light was coming from a bunch of scented candles, and Alister had already begun to take off his clothes.

"Alister, I KNOW what you want right now, and I REALLY DON'T think that it's a good idea right now," Seto told him.

"Aw, come on! I'll help you…unwind…You know, release some of that frustration."

"I think your method would help me release MORE than just frustration, Alister."

"Seto," the beautiful redhead began looking up at his boyfriend, making his eyes wide and teary (ON PURPOSE, might I add.), "don't you love me?"

"Alister," Seto sighed, "you KNOW I do, but…Oh, the hell with it!" And HE began taking his clothes off.

Soon, both boys were naked, and making out. Alister had just begun to stroke Seto's cock, when…MOKUBA CAME INTO THE ROOM!

"Hey, Seto, how was your…day?" He stared at the two, then turned to his brother's boyfriend and said, "God! Can't you keep your hands off him for ten minutes?" Then, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, without waiting for an answer.

"God, WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN EVERY TIME?" Seto yelled, putting his clothes back on, since the "magic" was gone, and he felt like doing anything BUT what they had been about to do. "Every. Fucking. Time."

"Well, maybe if you'd LOCKED THE FUCKING DOOR, Seto-"

"I don't wanna hear it, now, Alister-I REALLY DON'T."

The redhead sighed, wondering when one of them would EVER have the presence of mind in "the heat of the moment" to lock that damn door, or if they were doomed to never have sex.

DOOM Fangirl: "That's all for the first one-shot! Review! Did you like it? Did you HATE it? I'd like to hear your opinions!"


	2. Chapter 2

_One-shot Two:_

_Sleepy_

_DOOM Fangirl: "Another chapter of my old fic. Here's what happens when Seto doesn't come to dinner, one night._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Anyways, read and review, 'kay?_

_Alister was getting very angry at Seto. He was STILL in his at-home office at 6:00 PM, when he'd promised the redhead he would come down for dinner at 5:00!_

_His food is getting COLD, damnit! _Alister thought.

So, he decided to go give his lover a piece of his mind.

He climbed the stairs to the third floor, went to the door of Seto's office, flung the door open, and yelled, "SETO, WHY ARE YOU STILL UP HERE?"

Seto, who was bent over a written document, didn't respond.

"Seto?" he asked asked.

No response.

_Oh my God! He's IGNORING me!_

"Seto!"

No response.

"Seto, Mokuba's been kidnapped!" he shouted, trying to spark SOME kind of reaction.

Once again, the brunete didn't respond.

"I decided I like WOMEN, ya know! I'M going to move in with Ishizu!"

_Wow,_ Alister's gray eyes widened when his boyfriend didn't respond, _I thought THAT one would get him for SURE!_

"Seto, did I…do something to make you unhappy? Please. Answer me THAT much."

When his lover STILL didn't so much as grunt or raise his head, the red-haired man went over to the desk…and realized that Seto's eyes were closed, and he had the peaceful look that he always got when he was asleep.

_Oh…He's asleep…_

A few hours later…

Seto could've sworn he was alone a few seconds ago, but, suddenly, he realized that Alister was asleep in his lap.

"What the Hell…?"

He looked at the clock and realized that it was 9:03. But it had been 4:56 the last time he'd looked at it!

_Must've fell asleep, _he thought, then he gently shook the redhead.

"Mmm?" the man said, still asleep.

"Amelda?"

"Nn," he mumbled.

Seto sighed, then shouted, "ALISTER!"

Alister woke up, so startled that he fell off his boyfriend and onto the floor. He looked around, then said, "What's up?"

"When did YOU come in here?" Seto asked.

The redhead looked at the clock, considered, and said, "A little over three hours ago. Why?"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you look so cute when you're asleep."

"Okay; fair enough. But, why did you get in my lap and go to sleep YOURSELF?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Whatever," Seto sighed. He looked at the document he'd fallen asleep looking at, which was ACTUALLY a tax document. "I really need to hire an accountant," he mumbled.

"Are you hungry?" his lover asked.

"Yes, actually…But, the food's gonna be ice-cold by NOW!"

"Huh…You're right."

"Chinese?" asked a voice that didn't belong to either of the two of them.

They turned and saw Mokuba on one of the leather couches.

"How long have YOU been here?" Alister asked.

"About an hour. You said I wasn't allowed to eat until Seto came down, so I didn't eat either." Brief pause. "So, let's order Chinese!"

"Whatever. That's cool," the gray-eyed man said.

"Sure," Seto agreed.

"But, I just gotta say," Mokuba began, "you two looked pretty weird like that…"

"Like what?" the older males asked.

"Ya know, with you two hanging from each other. Looked kinda…gay…"

"You didn't tell him, yet?" Alister asked Seto, looking shocked and somewhat hurt.

"Tell me what?" Mokuba asked.

"I was…I was getting around to it," Seto replied, looking uncomfortable.

"Getting around to WHAT!" Mokuba demanded.

Seto sighed and got ready to explain his sexuality to his brother.

DOOM Fangirl: 'This one ends here. Review and tell me what you think!"


	3. Chapter 3

**One-Shot Three:**

**The Contest**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or else it would be a yaoi-filled paradise!**

**DOOM Fangirl: "The next one-shot of this story. Anyways, this story takes place BEFORE Seto and Alister are together. Right now, they're just friends/rivals. Just so you know, I'm no good at writing duels, so, even though, there's going to BE a duel, it will not be written; it'll just say how they played, who won, who lost-that kind of thing. 'Kay, enjoy!"**

"**Know what we should do?" Alister asked his friend-but-also-rival, Seto.**

"**What?" Seto asked, sounding bored.**

"**We should have a contest!"**

"**What kind of contest?"**

"**Well, an academic test, a duel, and a race."**

"**You do know that I'll slaughter you in all three, don't you?"**

"**Hey! I could win!" Alister exclaimed, his stormy gray eyes narrowing angrily.**

"**You could beat me in your sleep," Seto told him.**

"**So, you admit I'm better than you!"**

"**No, I meant that you could ONLY beat me in your sleep."**

"**Huh?"**

"**In your DREAMS." The brunet smirked as a flush of anger rose in his friend's face.**

"**Oh, shut up!"**

"**Whatever. When do you wanna do this little "contest"?"**

"**As soon as you have the time."**

"**Thursday, then."**

"**Fine! Come Thursday, you are goin' DOWN!"**

**Thursday…**

**College professors had written up questions of a whole bunch of different subjects.**

**Seto and Alister sat down at separate tables and began their work.**

**About an hour later, they were both finished.**

**The professors looked both of their work over.**

"**Well, it seems to be a tie," one said.**

"**WHAT?" they both exclaimed.**

"**You each got every question right-you're tied."**

"**Next contest, then!" the redhead said.**

**So, next, they dueled. Both did very well.**

**So, when it looked like Alister was about to win, Seto was able to use "Monster Reborn" and bring his Blue-Eyes White Dragon he had discarded earlier back to the field and used it to beat the red-head.**

"**Damn!" the older male muttered.**

"**There's STILL one contest left," Seto reminded him. "If you win, we'll tie."**

"**Yeah. You're right. Lemme get changed real quick."**

"'**Changed'?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow.**

"**Yeah. I can't RUN in THIS!"**

**One quick change of clothes later…**

**Alister came to the running track wearing a t-shirt, and very short, very TIGHT, shorts.**

"**Are you SERIOUS?" Seto asked blankly.**

"**Yep! I can run most easily in this!"**

**So, the signal was soon given and both boys took off, Seto a little slower than his friend.**

**This made Alister think he was going to win, but, about half-way through the race, the brunet picked up the speed and effortlessly got to where his friend was.**

"**Sorry I was back there-I was distracted by your sweet ass."**

"**WHAT?" Alister exclaimed, blushing as red as his hair.**

"**It's nice," Seto told him, as he picked up speed more and passed the red-head.**

**Yeah, Seto reached the finish before Alister.**

"**Well," the brunet said when his friend reached the finish line, "looks like I won our little "contest", doesn't it?"**

**Alister took a moment to catch his breath, then said, "Your's, too."**

"**Huh?"**

**The redhead smirked and said, "Your ass is pretty nice, too."**

"**Thank you."**

**DOOM Fangirl: "Is this a weird place to end it? I don't really care. Review this, okay?" **


	4. Chapter 4

**One-Shot Four:**

"**I'm Not A Hooker!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and it's getting depressing!**

**DOOM Fangirl: "The next installment! This is kind of one where it shows how Seto and Alister got together. Another duel (which will NOT be written) is in this chapter. Enjoy!"**

**It was an ordinary day. Seto was working hard, as usual, and Mokuba was playing Play Station 3 on the T.V. in the office, as usual.**

**Then, something unexpected happened; Alister burst into the room.**

"**Kaiba!" he shouted.**

"**What the Hell?" both of the Kaiba brothers asked.**

"**Uh…should I have told you I was coming?" the redhead asked at their obvious surprise.**

**They both nodded numbly.**

"**Uhhh…yeah. Um…Sorry."**

"**WHY are you HERE, and HOW did you get passed everyone without being noticed?" Seto asked.**

"**Well, the security was so drunk that they thought I was a chick, and…"**

"**They could think that even if they were SOBER," the brunet muttered under his breath.**

"**ANYWAY," Alister continued, glaring daggers at Seto (he had heard that comment), "I told them I was a hooker and they let me in."**

_**Stupid security,**_** the CEO thought.**

"**Seto, what's a hooker?" Mokuba asked innocently.**

"**Well, Mokuba," the oldest of them began, "women called "hookers" sell…"**

"**I believe he asked ME!" Seto cut the redhead off. "I don't need you telling him things he's not old enough to hear! And, in all honesty, you look like you COULD be a hooker!"**

**Alister looked down, inspecting his miniskirt and short jacket that exposed his stomach. "Really?" he asked**

"**Yes. Now, why the Hell are you here?"**

"**What. Is. A. Hooker?" Mokuba demanded.**

"**I-I'll tell you later!" his brother told him. **_**YEARS later, **_**he thought.**

"**I think he should know, just in case he comes into contact with one," Alister said.**

"**I don't CARE what YOU think! Now, why. Are. You. HERE?"**

"**Oh, yeah, um…I wanted to duel you again."**

"**Are you serious?" Seto asked after a moment of silence.**

"**Yes, I AM!"**

"**Well, I'll duel you on ONE condition."**

"**What's the condition?"**

"**When I win, you have to do anything I say."**

"**Fine! But, since I'M gonna win, YOU have to do anything I say!"**

"**Guys, I don't think this is gonna turn out good for ANYONE," Mokuba interjected.**

"**This doesn't concern you, Mokuba," Seto said. "The park. By the big tree near the playground. Five o'clock. Sound good?"**

"**Fine by me," Alister said, turning to leave.**

"**Oh, and, Alister?"**

"**What?"**

"**I'll call down and let the guards know you only charge 20 dollars."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Aren't you a hooker to them?"**

"**If you do ANYTHING like that, I will rip your fucking face off," Alister said, in a rather surprisingly calm voice, before leaving.**

"**Big Brother! What's a hooker?"**

"**Don't worry about it."**

**The boy sighed, knowing he wouldn't be getting an answer anytime soon.**

**Five o'clock…**

**So, the duel went on, as planned. Since I suck ass at writing duels, I'll just put it into simple terms: Alister lost, Seto won.**

"**Goddamnit!" the redhead shouted.**

"**Well, then, I have a simple task that I'll need you to do tomorrow."**

"**Uhg. What is it?"**

"**You'll have to accompany me to a dinner party at the house of a very important client of mine. His name is Shinkichi Kuragi."**

"**Why do you need ME to go with you? Can't you go by yourself or with Mokuba?"**

"**Well, no. Apparently, it's a "couple's party", so I need a date in order to go, so I figure you'll do fine."**

"**D-d-did you say…'date'?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Okay, what kind of cheap-ass trick are you tryin' to pull here?"**

"**Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot that you're a hooker and you're used to getting PAID to do this kind of thing."**

"**I am NOT a HOOKER!"**

**People looked at them weird, then hurried past them.**

"**Well, it's not like you have a choice, anyway. You have to do what I say." the brunet reminded him.**

**Alister growled.**

"**Please don't turn into that dog; it's hard to forget him, as it is…"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Well, remember Wheeler?"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Well, he was a total dog. We dated awhile back. Then I found out he was cheating on me with that Valentine woman."**

"**Oh, yeah-Little Miss Loudmouth."**

"**Now, THERE'S a hooker!" they both said at the same time.**

"**Anyway, go to Domino Tailors to get fitted for a dress. I'll call ahead and let them know you're coming."**

"'**Dress'?"**

"**Well, more like 'gown'. I'm thinking you'll look good in gold."**

"**So, this is…one of those fancy, boring parties held by stuffy, boring rich guys?"**

"**More or less."**

"**Well, whatever-I'll go."**

**The next day, at the party…**

_**God, I knew it would be boring, but I'm ALSO getting glared at and even SHOVED by multiple girls. What the Hell?**_** That's was what was going thru Alister's mind about thirty minutes into the party.**

"**Hey, you! Red!" a girl in a baby blue gown called to him.**

"**Yeah?" he asked.**

"**What's with you and Mr. Kaiba?" she asked.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Why did he come with you? What's your relationship?"**

"**What's it to YOU?"**

"**I thought for sure he would take either me or my friend, Kana. I'm Sana, by the way. So, why the heck did he take some guy no one's ever heard of? Are you two, like…DATING or something?"**

"**Huh? Oh, no, no! HELL no! We had a bet that whoever won the duel we played yesterday would be able to tell the loser what to do. I lost; that's why I'm doing this. I mean, who the Hell would wanna go anywhere with a guy like HIM?"**

**Sana whacked the man with her purse. "I would!" she screamed at him.**

"**You little…"**

"**Alister," Seto said, suddenly right next to him, "is there a problem?"**

**The redhead looked from his date (whom he'd hardly talked to that night), to Sana, then back again, before saying, "Not really."**

"**Good. Hello, Sana. How are you?"**

"**I-I'm fine. How are YOU, Mr. Kaiba?"**

_**Damn! SHE sure turned all sweet real quick!**_

"**I'm as well as could be expected."**

"**Good. I was simply, uh, making the acquaintance of your friend."**

"**That's nice, but could you give us a moment, please?"**

"**Oh, y-yes. O-of course." Sana said, walking away.**

"**What a little slut," Alister muttered.**

"**If you're going to get into fights, then just don't talk to anyone," Seto told him.**

"**Hey! SHE hit ME!"**

"**Look, you can't say nasty things to her, which you were, undoubtedly about to do."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because Sana is Mr. Kuragi's DAUGHTER! If I come with a guy that bad-mouths her, who do you think ends up looking bad? ME!…Know what? Maybe I shouldn't have brought you here. We're leaving."**

**In Seto's limo, on the way to drop Alister off at his house…**

"**I'm sorry," Alister mumbled.**

"**Hmm?"**

"**I…I'm sorry!" he said louder.**

"**About what?"**

"**You left early because of me."**

"**It doesn't really matter-I was getting bored, anyway."**

"**But, I…"**

"**Don't worry about it."**

"**Okay."**

**Silence for a moment.**

"**By the way," Seto began, "you look good in that."**

"**THIS?" Alister's gray eyes showed disbelief. "I don't like it."**

"**That's because it's not as revealing as you're used to."**

"**Hey!"**

"**You look good when you dress decently…and even when you dress indecently, actually…"**

"**Uh, are you…feeling all right?"**

"**Don't speak," the brunet whispered, before leaning in to kiss his "date".**

**At first, the older male didn't do ANYTHING, out of shock, but he soon granted the younger entrance to his mouth and kissed back.**

**Ten minutes of making out later…**

"**We're here," the driver said, bringing the limo to a stop.**

**The driver heard nothing but what sounded like moans coming from the back seat. "Is everything okay back there?"**

**No answer.**

"**Mr. Kaiba?"**

**Nothing.**

"**Are you two okay?" the driver practically shouted.**

"**Oh, shit!" Seto swore, pulling back from Alister and taking his hands out from underneath the gown. "We're fine!" he said.**

"**Oh," the red-haired man said, looking out the window, "we're at my place."**

"**Yeah…"**

"**So, uh…g'night."**

"**We'll have to do this again sometime."**

"**Sure."**

**They kissed each other again, then Alister got out of the car and went inside.**

"**So, how was it?" Valon, who Alister was living with, asked.**

"**It was…interesting…And arousing."**

"**I KNEW it! I KNEW you were hot for Kaiba!"**

"**Oh, shut UP!"**

**DOOM Fangirl: "That's the end of this chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you thought! See ya next time!"**


End file.
